Loki Quest
Loki, the "Trickster" god of Norse mythology has entered the world of LoC. Before you can see what kind of pranks he's up to, you'll have a long and arduous journey ahead of you. Bring Climbing Gear (or a Climbing Skill) and your Jump Skill items because you will get lots of practice using them in this quest. The first map, The Great Journey Begins I, will introduce you right away to those jumping and climbing skills. It would be a very good idea to add these skills (or the Climbing Gear instead of the Climbing Skill) to your hotkeys to make this quest a little faster. First, jump from the start to the main body of land and after a couple of skirmishes, you will need to climb up on top of the rock wall to move forward. Where the arrow on this map is, you will want to create a bind using an Alpha Dimensional Egg to make it faster to return to this point on this map. You can do this map in any order your wish. There are three transition areas you will need to hit for items to continue the quest. I will just recommend the following order as I learned it. Make your way along the left side of the map toward the top. Just before you reach the final outcropping of rock (left of the big circular pad on the map), there is a transition. Take it. This will take you to the Ice Dragon Graatu who drops a key in addition to one or two other pieces of loot. Hang on to the key for now and exit the area (going back to The Great Journey Begins II map). Now, make your way slightly to the right and top of the map. There is another transition here. Loki, Ice Demons is a fairly big map, but your target is the outcropping of rock in the bottom left of the map. Climb up to reach the chest containing a large amount of loot and most importantly, the Meat for the Hungry Hroth. Don't eat it! Return the way you came and you will find yourself back on The Great Journey Begins II. Now, climb up to the right side of the map and make your way down to a cave near the middle of the map. Enter it. This will take you to the Moving Ice map. Here, you will need to jump, jump, jump from one ice flow to another. There are some archers here where either ranged weapons or spells come in handy to pick them off since jumping takes so long. Your target is the upper left corner of the map where another chest sits with the best loot so far (most need to be identified), but you will also find the first of three Loki Gems that you must collect to earn your way to Loki's Palace. Now you will need to return to that bind (or walk back to the first map, The Great Journey Begins I). Make your way to the top middle and the very large transition to the next map, The Great Journey Begins III. After some more jumping and climbing to reach the main area, follow the snow creature footprints to the left side of the map. Make yourself a new bind here and then enter the transition area. The entrance to the Beasts of War is pretty straight forward. Just use the door. Inside the Beasts of War, you will search for a key (*cough* upper right) needed to get into the main door shown on this map (11). Entry to the Beasts Overlord map will leave you with a single main room and the Beast holding the second of the three Loki Star Gems. After collecting that (and the Beast Bracer), return to your bind on The Great Journey Begins III map. From your bind, walk/climb to the top of the map. There are some nasty archers that may spawn (anywhere from one to 7 of them). They have a bow and arrows of petrification for loot if that interests you. Take the transition at the top of this map to get to the Great Jouney Begins IV. On this map, it's a small shortcut to bind outside of the temple, but not absolutely necessary. Once inside the Troll Temple, you will need to make your way left and up to the top of the map. There is a room with a "spelled" doorway that you cannot leave without first destroying an evil altar. The doorway takes you into the final room of the Troll Temple, where you will need to kill the Troll King and cronies. The Troll King will drop the third of the three Loki Star Gems. Before you dart back to your bind outside the temple, don't forget there is a Mera Item here (Troll's Blood of Regeneration). It is located in this room inside a barrel near the upper left corner of the map. Once you have collected all of these items, return to the bind outside the temple or run back outside. Make your way to the very top of the Great Journey Begins IV to find the transition slightly left. The next map Great Journey Begins V may be a big challenging if you are not a dex based character. To cross the gap shown on the map (Loki 18), you will need to "balance" your way along a pole that stretches from one side to another. The transition is near the arrow on this map. On the Great Journey Begins 6 (Loki 19), make your way walking/running and climbing to reach the transition area near the top of the map as shown. The next map is very simple. Feed the Hungry Hroth. Remember the meat you picked up earlier in the adventure? Assuming you didn't eat it yourself, place it in the Hroth's Bags and he will unlock the gates for you to the next area. This map is going to look more complicated than it is. Your goal is just to get to the top of the Mountain of Loki and a cave entrance. Inside the Mystic Entrance cave, place the three Star Gems on the altar and a portal to Loki's Palace will appear in between the statues. Click on the crystal to use the portal. This will transport you into Loki's Palace Level 1. Armed with the Open Lock skill, proceed to the transition door in the upper right corner of the map. There is a nice piece of quest loot if you kill a wolf that spawns in the lower right corner of this map, Fenris Hide Armor. On Loki's Palace Level 2, you will be immediately assaulted with spawns. Watch where you step because Loki is quite fond of placing polymorph traps throughout his palace. Pick off the spawns and make your way to the bottom right corner of the map. Remember the polymorph traps from before... expect more on this map. If you are accidentally polymorphed and want to change back, right click on your character to get the radial menu and the very bottom choice is to cancel polymorph. One of the guards here will drop the key to go on to the boss room. Buff up because Loki is full of tricks. Loki has a few guards but defeating him will get you the God Item (Loki's Greatest Joke Book), a couple of upgrade tokens, a horse token, Disappearing Ink (Dark Chapter Quest Item), and you can even take the boots off Loki's feet. Loki's Footware is only usable by a rogue (or someone with UMD), but it's a nice beginner's loot item. Category:God Items Category:Mera/HG Items Category:Tokens